Broken Song
by UchiKaze No SasuNaru
Summary: Naruto ditawarin nyanyi! Tapi dia harus cari teman duet sendiri. Hah? Dapat teman duet yang suaranya sumbang? Sasuke dikutuk Naruto. Sasuke kena marah nenek-nenek. Berkelahi pas rekaman. Dan masih banyak lagi hal-hal yang terjadi. Fic collab with S. Oyabun.


_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Rating: K**_

_**Genre: Humor**_

_**Warning: TYPO(S), Abal, AU, OOC, Boys Love, freak, and so on.**_

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ~**_

_**A/N**__: _Hollaaaa! This fiction was collaborated by UchiKaze No SasuNaru and S. Oyabun. Semoga kalian tersenyum saat membacanya ^^v hehehe. Hem asal mula ide colaborasi cerita ini berdasarkan kemirisan hidup si Kaze boya itu *diterkam Kaze* ya, dia hidupnya lagi miris. Yang sabar ya *tepuk-tepuk jidat Kaze* oh ya, fic ini terinspirasi dari si Kaze sendiri. Katanya si Kaze terinspirasi dari lagu_** Digimon Frontier-Best Hit Parade dari Takuya & Kouji-Get the Biggest Fire! **_*Lagu yang mengerikan* Yosh! Selamat membaca! Salam dari UchiKaze No SasuNaru & S. Oyabun!

_**Summary**_: Naruto dapat tawaran nyanyi dari perusahaan Hatake Corporation (perusahaan yang bergelut di dunia tarik suara)? Dan mirisnya dia harus mencari pasangan duet sendiri! Tapi kenapa pasangan duetnya seperti itu? kenapa? Suara yang sumbang dan berkelahi pas lagi pembuatan lagu? Lalu kakak-kakak gila yang jadi manager? Dan pasangan duetnya tinggal bersama? Apaaa? Naruto (19), Sasuke (19), Kyuubi (21), dan Itachi (23)

_**Broken Song**_

.

.

Aroma udara pagi begitu menyengat dan terasa begitu tenang. Hembusan-hembusan udara dingin bercampur dengan cahaya hangat sang matahari. Matahari dengan angkuhnya telah terbit di ufuk timur. Mencoba menerangi bioritmik di pagi yang tenang ini. Burung-burung penyambut pagi melantunkan syair yang begitu merdu. Syair yang seakan-akan terdengar seperti nyanyian keberuntungan. Berharap hari ini akan lebih baik dari hari kemarin. Berharap semua hal buruk yang melekat dalam mimpi tak terjadi di dunia nyata. Seberkas cahaya matahari mulai menerobos masuk ke dalam ruang-ruang di setiap rumah. Mencoba menyentuh sang pemilik untuk segera menyapanya balik. Embun-embun yang menempel di hijauan perlahan-lahan menguap menjadi titik-titik awan yang baru.

Seorang bocah tampak menggeliat tak nyaman di balik selimut putih bergambar rubah miliknya. Surai pirangnya tampak menyembul dari balik selimut. Perlahan-lahan dia memperlihatkan kepalanya seutuhnya. Menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk melindungi matanya dari cahaya matahari yang terlalu terang baginya. Matanya perlahan-lahan terbuka—mencoba membiasakan diri dengan cahaya di sekitarnya—dan menampilkan iris biru ganda yang begitu mempesona. Warna langit yang begitu indah seakan-akan terpantul dengan jelas di matanya.

Perlahan-lahan dia memberikan sedikit tenaga pada engsel-engsel tubuhnya untuk bergerak bangkit. Matanya menyipit mencoba memperhatikan jam di sebelahnya dengan seksama. Dia menghela napas lelah saat melihat jam berwarna oranye itu menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Kakinya mencoba melangkah menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Namun gerakannya terhenti saat sebuah suara mengganggu pendengarannya.

[… _**kimi ga suki ichiban taisetsu na hito**_ ….]

Alisnya berkerut mendengar nada dering dari ponselnya. Dengan langkah malas dia mengambil ponsel tersebut dan menempelkannya di telinganya, "_Moshi-moshi_. Naruto disini." Ucapnya dengan sedikit nada malas. Tangannya yang bebas tampak sedang memutar-mutar kenop pintu kamarnya dengan asik.

["Ah! Namikaze-_san_. Kami dari Hatake Corp ingin mengabarkan bahwa kami akan meminta anda untuk rekaman di perusahaan kami. Ini semua permintaan dari atasan kami. Apakah Anda bermi—"]

"APAAAA?" belum selesai orang di telepon tersebut menuntaskan omongannya. Naruto sudah lebih dulu memutus perkataan orang tersebut, "Benarkah? Benarkah? Ini bukan april mop, kan? Ah sepertinya aku sedang bermimpi. Terima kasih atas pemberitahuannya. _Bye_!"

'TUT' … 'TUT' … 'TUT'

Naruto memutuskan telepon tersebut secara sepihak. Tak memperdulikan orang yang diseberang sana sedang pundung karena tidak dipedulikan oleh Naruto yang notabene terlalu senang. Naruto sendiri karena terlalu senang sampai-sampai dia lupa kalau pintu kamarnya sedang terkunci. "Ih! Kenapa tidak bisa dibuka? Bukaaa! Tolong bukaaa! Aku dikunciin!" teriaknya tidak jelas sembari menggedor-gedor pintunya.

Sementara itu, pria dengan rambut merah kejinggaan yang sedang berjalan santai tiba-tiba terjatuh gara-gara terkejut mendengar keributan yang dibuat oleh adiknya. Mata merahnya menatap pintu Kamar adiknya dengan bingung. Dengan cepat dia bangkit dari jatuhnya dan dia terjatuh lagi, lalu dia mencoba bangkit lagi dan jatuh lagi dan sampai akhirnya dia sudah berada di depan pintu kamar adiknya. "Naru! Naru! Kau kenapa? Kenapa pintunya tidak bisa dibuka? Naru cepat buka!" teriaknya sembari menggedor-gedor balik pintu itu. Terjadilah aksi gedor-menggedor antara adik dan kakak gila itu.

"Tidak tahu! Sepertinya ada yang iri dengan ketampanan Naru. Jadi dia mengunci Naru disini dan tak akan membiarkan Naru memperlihatkan wajah tampan Naru pada dunia!" jawabnya tidak jelas sembari terus menggedor-gedor pintu itu dengan keras.

"Bukan aku Naru! Soalnya aku yakin kalau aku lebih tampan darimu. Jadi aku tidak akan pernah iri!" ucap Kyuubi gila sembari memasang pose keren dibalik pintu itu. Kyuubi hendak mencoba gaya lain lagi ketika …

'BRAK'

"APA KAU BILANG KYUU-_NII_?" teriak Naruto kesal sembari mendobrak pintu kamarnya dengan kasar. "Lho? Mana Kyuu-_nii_? Loh? Kenapa tiduran di lantai Kyuu-_nii_?" ucap Naruto bodoh saat melihat Kyuubi tergeletak di lantai sembari meringis memegangi dahinya yang kena pintu kamar Naruto. Kyuubi memandang Naruto dengan kesal …

'BLETAK'

Setelah bangkit kilat dan menjitak Naruto, Kyuubi pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang memegangi kepalanya. Kyuubi dengan angkuhnya berjalan menuruni tangga dan menghilang di belokan. Naruto memandang Kyuubi dengan kesal. Namun sedetik kemudian senyuman lebar mengembang di wajahnya saat mengingat berita yang didapatnya pagi tadi. Dengan gembira dia belari sembari berteriak, "Kyuu-_nii_!"

Naruto menatap kakaknya dengan wajah yang sumringah. Kyuubi hanya menatapnya dengan bosan, "Apa?" ucapnya ketus sembari mengoleskan selai apel pada roti panggangnya. Tangannya dengan lihai mengoleskan selai tersebut sembari mengabaikan senyuman lebar adiknya. "Cepat, Naru!" ucapnya kesal sembari meletakkan pisau yang digunakannya tadi. Kyuubi tersenyum puas saat melihat ukiran selai apel di rotinya.

"Aku diajak rekaman oleh Hatake Corp."

Hening.

Hening.

Heni—

"APAAA?" teriak Kyuubi berlebihan. Roti yang tadi hendak masuk ke rongga mulutnya kini terjatuh dengan anggun ke lantai. "K-kau serius? Ini bukan april mop, kan?" tanyanya sembari memegang kedua tangan adiknya. Matanya berbinar-binar. Entah kenapa, Kyuubi sangat senang mendengar berita itu. kyuubi menitikkan air mata palsu, "Uang Naru! Uang!" teriaknya sembari mengangkat tangannya ke atas.

"Iya! Uang! Uang!" balas Naruto tidak jelas sembari ikut-ikutan mengangkat tangannya. Namun sedetik kemudian dia terdiam karena Kyuubi berhenti dari kegiatan gilanya.

"Ehem! Jadi … kapan kau disuruh kesana? Biar aku yang antar." Ucap Kyuubi sok bijaksana dengan matanya yang sudah bergambar '_YEN_'. Ya, mengingat orang tua mereka sedang berada di luar kota. Mereka harus berhemat dan mencari uang tambahan sendiri. Ya, Naruto memang terkenal dengan suaranya yang unik. Dia sering manggung kecil-kecilan di sebuah café yang tak jauh dari tempatnya kuliah.

Naruto terdiam memandang Kyuubi. Pertanyaan Kyuubi terus terngiang di otaknya. Entah kenapa, dia merasa ada yang salah dengan ini semua. Lalu dia menepuk dahinya, "Aduh! Aku … lupa menanyakannya." Ucapnya santai sembari nyengir lebar ke arah kakaknya yang sudah ingin menerkamnya saat itu juga.

"CEPAT HUBUNGI LAGI!"

"_HA'I_!"

.

.

Setelah sekian lama menunggu Naruto berdandan sekeren mungkin, Kyuubi menyambar kunci mobilnya yang tergantung manis di dekat pintu kamarnya. Setelah Naruto menghubungi karyawan disana, ternyata dia disuruh kesana tepat jam 11 pagi. Karena sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.30, maka dia harus bergegas ke tempat tersebut. Naruto memakai kemeja berwarna merah dengan celana _jeans_ berwarna hitam. Lain dengan halnya Kyuubi yang hanya memakai kaos oblong berwarna hitam dengan celana selutut berwarna putih serta kacamata putih yang bertengger manis di hidungnya. "Cepat Naru! Ini adalah uang!" omel Kyuubi sembari menyuruh adiknya untuk segera masuk ke dalam mobil.

**Get The Biggest Fire!**

Kyuubi dan Naruto memandang gedung di hadapannya dengan senyuman lebar, "Uang kita ada disini, Naru." Ucap Kyuubi tidak jelas sembari merangkul pundak adiknya. Mereka melangkah dengan penuh percaya diri menuju sebuah meja panjang dengan dua orang gadis cantik berdiri disana. "Kami mau bertemu dengan Kakashi Hatake." Ucap Kyuubi pada kedua gadis itu. Gadis dengan rambut merah muda itu tampak tersenyum, mata hijaunya menatap Naruto yang sedang celingukan dengan bingung. Gadis itu memakai _name tag_ yang bertuliskan, Haruno Sakura.

"Silahkan tanda tangan disini." Ucap gadis satunya sembari menyerahkan sebuah buku dan bolpoin. Rambut pirang pucatnya tampak begitu lembut, selembut mata birunya. Tertera pada _name tag_ miliknya, Yamanaka Ino.

Kyuubi memandang kedua gadis itu dengan bingung, "Kenapa aku yang disuruh tanda tangan? Dia ini yang mau jadi artis." Ucap Kyuubi tidak jelas sembari menunjuk-nunjuk Naruto yang tampak memandang Kyuubi dengan bingung. "Naru! Tanda tangan!" ucap Kyuubi sembari menarik lengan Naruto.

"Tidak mau! Yang disuruh kan Kyuu-_nii_. Kyuu-_nii_ saja!" jawab Naruto sembari melepaskan tangannya. Kyuubi menatap Naruto dengan kesal. Terjadilah aksi ribut hanya untuk menentukan siapa yang harus tanda tangan. Sakura yang melihat hal tersebut menjadi kesal dan ingin meledak saat itu juga.

"_STOP_! Biar aku yang tanda tang—"

"Jangan! Tanda tanganmu jelek! Kalau yang tanda tangan seorang perempuan, pasti tanda tangannya berlebihan pake bunga-bunga segala. Mendingan aku, tanda tanganku ada bintangnya. Lebih keren!" ucap Kyuubi memotong omongan Sakura sembari merebut bolpoin yang ada di tangan Sakura. Dengan cepat Kyuubi menanda tangani kertas tersebut—tak lupa tambahan bintang-bintangnya—dan tersenyum manis, "Terima kasih." Ucapnya sembari mengajak Naruto untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Sakura memandang Kyuubi dengan kesal. Ino hanya tersenyum dan mengelus-elus punggung temannya.

.

.

Kyuubi mengetuk pintu besar di depannya dengan pelan dan masuk dengan perlahan. Orang tersebut tampak tersenyum lebar saat melihat Naruto dan Kyuubi memasuki ruangannya. "Silahkan duduk." Ucapnya ramah sembari meletakkan buku saku yang sedari tadi dibacanya. Rambut putihnya tampak mencuat ke atas. Sebagian wajahnya tertutup masker dan hal itu sama sekali tak mengurangi ketampanannya. "Perkenalkan, aku Hatake Kakashi. Terima kasih sudah mau datang ke kantorku dan kita langsung saja kepermasalahannya," ucapnya saat Naruto dan Kyuubi telah duduk dengan tenang "Jadi, aku menginginkanmu untuk membuat rekaman disini. Aku pernah melihatmu bernyanyi saat di café kecil dekat Konoha University itu dan … suaramu sangat unik dan membuatku sangat tertarik."

Naruto hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan antusias, "Terima kasih atas pujian dan tawaran anda." Jawabnya sopan sembari tersenyum lebar ke arah Kakashi. Kakashi hanya mengangguk dan memberikan sebuah kertas kepada Naruto. Kertas itu berisi persetujuan-persetujuan yang akan dia sepakati.

"Ah ya, ada satu hal lagi. Projek ini untuk rekaman duet. Jadi, aku harap kau dapat mencari pasangan duetmu. Aku akan menunggu jawabanmu dua hari lag—"

"APAAA?" Kyuubi dan Naruto refleks berteriak saat mendengar ucapan Kakashi. Kakashi sendiri tampak terkejut mendengar teriakan kedua orang tersebut. "Ke-kenapa? Tidak bisa sendiri saja?" tanya Naruto mencoba merendahkan nada suaranya.

"Hem, jika kau menolak … aku akan sangat sedih sekali." Jawab Kakashi sok sedih dan mendramatisir. Tangannya di letakkannya untuk menutupi wajahnya.

"Ba-baik! Dua hari … oke dua hari." Jawab Naruto ragu-ragu sembari tersenyum manis ke arah Kakashi. Naruto tidak mengetahui jika di balik itu semua … Kakashi sedang menyeringai. Sepertinya dia sangat tidak ingin Naruto melepaskan tawaran ini.

"Terima kasih, kau baik sekali. Dua hari!" ucapnya sembari tersenyum manis kepada Naruto. Tak lupa pura-pura menyeka air mata buayanya.

**Get The Biggest Fire!**

Naruto menempelkan kepalanya pada meja makan. Kenapa di hari liburan semester kuliah seperti ini harus mendapat kesialan begini? Kyuubi yang melihat adiknya seperti itu malah menempelkan dagunya ke pipi Naruto. "Kyuu-_nii _… aku harus mencari orang dimana? Masa aku harus pengumuman di kampus?" ucapnya putus asa sembari menggigit apel yang ada di tangan Kyuubi.

"Sudah jangan sedih … nanti kita cari orang. Kan waktunya dua hari lagi." ucapnya sembari mengelus rambut Naruto pelan. Namun, tiba-tiba bunyi bel rumah menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Kyuubi hanya mengendikkan bahu dan berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya dan membuka pintu itu dengan malas, "Haiss! Mau apa kau kesini?" tanyanya ketus saat melihat orang yang di depan pintu tersebut.

"Hai, aku kangen denganmu, Kyuu." Ucap orang tersebut. Rambut hitam panjangnya dikuncir kuda ke belakang dan mata hitamnya menatap Kyuubi dengan berbinar-binar, Uchiha Itachi. "Kau sudah makan? Aku membawakan makanan untukmu dan Naruto." Ucapnya dengan senyuman tipis. Namun matanya menyipit saat melihat orang di belakang Kyuubi menatapnya dengan berbinar-binar. "K-kau kenapa Naru?" tanyanya dengan bingung.

"Temeeee~" teriaknya dengan girang dan memeluk orang yang sedang berdiri di belakang Itachi. Bocah berambut hitam kebiruan dengan mata _onyx _yang begitu tajam, Uchiha Sasuke. "Teme … kau harus jadi teman … duetku." Ucapnya tidak tahu diri sembari tersenyum lebar. Meninggalkan rasa cengo pada tiga orang disana. Sasuke hanya mampu menaikkan alisnya bingung.

.

.

Sasuke berdiri di hadapan Naruto dengan tampang prustasi, "Kenapa dari sekian banyak orang kau memilihku?" tanyanya pada Naruto. Rasanya Sasuke ingin mencekik bocah berambut pirang yang sedang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Lelah berdiri, akhirnya Sasuke duduk di samping Itachi. "Aku tidak mau!" ucapnya ketus.

Naruto memandangnya dengan sedih. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca seperti kucing yang terlantar. Naruto sedikit terisak dalam diam. Kyuubi yang melihat hal tersebut langsung berdiri, "Eh, Tomat! Kasih diam Naru sekarang. Kau yang membuatnya menangis seperti itu. Cepat!" ucap Kyuubi sembari menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke. Kyuubi mendekati Sasuke sembari mencubit pipi Sasuke dengan keras.

"Ck! Iya iya! Oke, aku akan jadi teman duetmu … tapi berhenti menangis, Dobe." Ucap Sasuke mencoba sabar. Tangan kanannya memegang pipinya yang merah akibat dicubit Kyuubi. "Haish! Aku tidak bisa menyanyi sepertimu, Dobe." Ucap Sasuke sembari mengacak surainya sedikit. Naruto masih terisak dalam diam. Sasuke yang melihat hal itu menjadi tidak tega juga. Sasuke mengangkat dagu Naruto dengan pelan dan …

"Terima kasih, Teme~" ucapnya sembari tersenyum lebar. Tak ada sedikitpun air mata di kedua mata biru itu. Naruto langsung beranjak dan berlindung di belakang Kyuubi. "Kyuu-_nii_ sudah merekamnya?" tanyanya pada kakaknya. Kyuubi hanya tersenyum dan mengacungkan jempolnya. Ternyata sedari tadi Kyuubi merekam percakapan mereka—sebagai bukti yang kuat.

"Kau menipuku, Dobe." Ucap Sasuke kesal sembari menatap tajam Naruto.

"Eit! Kau mendekat … maka aku akan memutuskan si keriput ini." Ucap Kyuubi mengancam. Ternyata Kyuubi dan Itachi sudah berhubungan sejak lama. Matanya melirik Itachi yang menatapnya _horror_.

"Aku tidak pedu—"

"Sa-su-ke~" panggil Itachi sembari memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan yang seolah-olah bekata bergerak-selangkah-tomatmu-tamat. Sasuke tak bergeming di tempat. Entah kenapa dia merasa tomatnya sedang dalam bahaya yang besar.

"Jangan-sentuh-tomatku." Ucap Sasuke sembari kembali duduk di sofa. Itachi tersenyum manis dan kembali menatap Kyuubi. Kyuubi hanya mendengus sebal sembari mendorong Naruto untuk kembali duduk.

Mereka hanya diam selama beberapa saat sebelum Kyuubi tiba-tiba pergi dari ruangan itu dan berjalan menuju dapur. Ya, dari awal mereka memang ingin makan, kan? Cukup beruntung punya pacar seperti Itachi yang selalu membawakannya makanan setiap hari. Ya, kita tinggal menunggu begaimana latihan mereka besok. Meskipun Sasuke menolak, pasti Naruto akan memaksanya.

**Get The Biggest Fire!**

**Esoknya, kediaman Uchiha.**

Sasuke menatap dua orang di hadapannya dengan kesal. Dia menatap dua orang tersebut dengan pandangan pulang-atau-aku-memakanmu. Namun kedua orang tersebut hanya nyengir lebar dan menyelonong masuk—menabrak Sasuke dengan tak berkeprimanusiaan. Sementara Itachi yang melihat dua orang tersebut berkunjung ke rumahnya hanya menyambutnya dengan senyuman senang. "Itachi-_nii_, hari ini kita ke studio. Katanya mau mengadakan latihan." Ucap Naruto sembari mendudukkan diri di sofa besar berwarna hitam. Pakaiannya sudah sangat rapi dan bersih _blink-blink_.

"Hah? Sekarang? Kenapa tidak mengabari dari awal? Baiklah aku siap-siap dulu. Sasuke cepatlah bersiap-siap!" perintahnya pada orang yang sedang memandangnya dengan kesal sembari pergi ke kamar. Sasuke merasa siang ini begitu panas dan menyebalkan. Matanya hanya menatap malas dan mengikuti kakaknya dari belakang. Sementara Kyuubi dan Naruto hanya menyeringai penuh arti.

Kini Sasuke dan Itachi sudah berpakaian rapi. Dengan Sasuke memakai kemeja biru tua dengan celana _jeans_ putih. Itachi memakai kaos berwarna hitam dengan celana_ jeans_ biru tua. Mereka berdua tampak begitu mempesona. Kyuubi yang melihat Itachi berpenampilan seperti itu menjadi sedikit merona. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang hanya membatin, 'Aku pasti jadi artis tampan yang terkenal.' Batinnya terlalu percaya diri.

"Dobe, tampangmu jelek sekali seperti itu. Seperti jeruk berjalan." Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba sembari pergi dari ruangan itu menuju kamarnya lagi—mengambil sesuatu yang tertinggal. Dia jalan begitu santai, tak memperdulikan Naruto yang sudah ingin meledak saat itu juga. Mukanya merah. Kemeja oranye miliknya sudah terberai-berai. Kini dia hanya memakai celana pendek sobek-sobek dan badannya mulai menghijau—Hulk.

"A-was kau, Teme jelek. Ku kutuk kau hari ini akan sial!"

'WHUSSS'

Tiba-tiba saja setelah Naruto berucap seperti itu, angin sejuk menyelingkupi Sasuke. Sasuke tampak terdiam dan mengangkat alisnya bingung, 'Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.' Batinnya sembari tetap berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Lama mereka terdiam sebelum Itachi memecah keheningan, "Ah, aku ambil kunci mobil dulu. Biar pakai mobilku. Kunci mobilmu bawa saja, jangan ditinggal." Ucapnya sembari menuju ruangan kecil yang tak jauh dari ruang tamu. Setelah Itachi kembali, dia menyuruh Naruto dan Kyuubi untuk mengikutinya menuju mobil. Naruto duduk di belakang sendirian, dan Kyuubi duduk bersebelahan dengan Itachi. Setelah itu Itachi menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan menjalankannya menuju Hatake Corp.

Mereka lupa jika Sasuke masih ada di dalam rumah. Miris … sekali ….

Sasuke yang baru saja keluar memasang sepatunya dengan santai, "Ayo per—" ucapannya terhenti saat dia melihat mobil Itachi sudah lumayan jauh dari halamannya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke mengejar mobil itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Namun sialnya, karena sepatunya belum diikat dengan benar, sepatu Sasuke yang sebelah kiri terlempar ke dalam got yang ada di sepanjang jalan. Sasuke mengeram kesal sembari mencoba mengambil sepatunya. Namun, tiba-tiba ada mobil besar yang lewat dan dengan tidak berkeprimobilan, mobil itu melewati kubangan air. Dan … kubangan air tersebut sukses mengenai Sasuke yang lagi nunduk-nunduk ngambil sepatunya. Sasuke memplototi mobil tersebut dengan kesal. Dia hendak mengambil ponsel di kantongnya, "Ambil sepatu dulu saja." Ucapnya sembari kembali berniat mengambill sepatu tersebut dan …

'CLUP'

Terdengar seperti sebuah benda yang tercemplung ke air. Sasuke memegang kantong kemejanya, "Got sialan!" ucapnya saat menyadari bahwa yang tercemplung tadi adalah ponsel miliknya. Dengan kesal Sasuke menendang kerikil-kerikil di sampingnya. Namun sayang, sepertinya kesialan belum ingin pergi jauh darinya. Saat dia menendangnya, sepatu yang dikenakannya terlempar dan masuk ke got itu lagi. Kini tinggallah Sasuke yang tak memakai alas kaki apapun. Sasuke mengacak surainya dengan prustasi sembari berjalan kasar—berniat kembali ke rumahnya. Namun, memang kesialan sangat menyayangi Sasuke. Saat dia ingin memasuki halaman rumahnya, tiba-tiba dia oleng ke samping dan …

'SREK'

Baju Sasuke tersangkut dipaku dan sobek dengan tidak berkepribajuan. Sasuke menatap bajunya yang kini sobek dengan miris. Kesal dengan semua yang terjadi, Sasuke berjalan terus memasuki halaman rumahnya dengan kasar. Tak memperdulikan pelayan-pelayan di rumahnya yang mengiranya orang gila. Rambut berantakan, baju basah dan kotor, tidak memakai alas kaki, dan baju sobek. Tiba-tiba dia ingat ucapan Naruto.

"A-was kau, Teme jelek. Ku kutuk kau hari ini akan sial!"

Sasuke membeku di tempat, "Mengerikan." Ucapnya pelan.

.

.

Sementara itu, Naruto, Kyuubi, dan Itachi sudah sampai di depan gedung tersebut. Mereka semua tampak sangat bahagia, "Ne~ Teme, ini tempat yang akan membuat kita menjadi terke-loh? Teme, mana?" tanya Naruto saat matanya tak menemukan keberadaan Sasuke dimanapun.

"Cek di dalam mobil!" ucap Kyuubi. Itachi langsung mengeceknya dan matanya membulat sempurna.

"Sasuke … kita meninggalkan … Sasuke." Ucapnya pelan.

Hening.

Hening.

Hen—

"APAAA?" teriak Kyuubi dan Naruto kaget.

.

.

Sasuke menatap tiga orang di hadapannya dengan datar—sudah terlalu marah. Saat ini dia sudah mengganti pakaiannya dan sudah rapi. "Kalian terlalu bersemangat." Ucapnya pelan sembari memakan tomat merah di tangannya dengan kasar. Ketiga orang itu hanya nyengir sembari mengatupkan tangannya—minus Kyuubi yang sedang asik makan apel. "Dan kau, Dobe. Jangan mendoakanku yang aneh-aneh lagi." ucapnya dengan tegas sembari meninggalkan ketiga orang tersebut. Mereka bertiga hanya mampu menghela napas lega saat tak dimakan oleh Sasuke.

"Aku lelah. Kita menginap disini saja selama mengurusi persoalan ini." Ucap Kyuubi dan pergi menuju kamar Itachi. Naruto hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti kakaknya—tentu saja dia di kamar Sasuke. Menginap di rumah Uchiha seperti ini sudah biasa bagi mereka.

**Get The Biggest Fire!**

**Keesokan harinya … di gedung Hatake Corp.**

Kali ini semua keempatnya lengkap—Sasuke kini telah ikut serta. Mereka sedang bersiap-siap untuk latihan vokal. Kini Naruto dan Sasuke sudah ada di studio yang penuh dengan alat-alat musik. Naruto sudah berdiri di depan _mic_ bersama Sasuke. Seorang pelatih vokal dengan kulit kebiruan dan gigi yang tajam-tajam tampak sedang duduk di hadapan sebuah piano, Hoshigaki Kisame. "Coba Namikaze-_san_ kau tes suara!" perintahnya. Naruto tersenyum dan mulai mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Doo ree miii faa sooo laaaa siii dooo."

"Yak bagus sekali. Seperti yang dibincangkan … suaramu sangat unik dan bagus. Lalu kau Uchiha-_san_, mulailah!" ucapnya sembari menekan beberapa tuts pianonya.

Sasuke hanya memandangnya dengan datar, "Doo reee mii—"

"U-uchiha-san, ke-kenapa dengan suaramu. Kau lapar ya?" tanya Kisame dengan nada bingung. Tampak keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya. Sasuke menatapnya tajam.

"Ih, Teme! Suaramu jelek sekali." Ejek Naruto sembari menutup kedua telinganya. Matanya menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak bisa menyanyi, kenapa kau malah mengajakku?" jawab Sasuke kesal sembari menatapnya tajam.

"Iya, tapi aku tidak menyangka akan sejelek itu."

'JLEB'

Hati Sasuke seperti terlempar ke got mendengar ucapan Naruto yang begitu santai dan menusuk. Dengan kasar Sasuke membanting _headphone_ miliknya dan keluar dari ruangan latihan—ceritanya dia merajuk. Kisame _sweat dropped_ melihat kedua orang itu. Untuk menenangkan suasana, dia berkata, "Ah, tadi ketua memintaku untuk mengabari kalian jika hari ini ada sesi foto." Ucapnya mencoba memperbaiki suasana. Naruto hanya mengangguk dan membujuk Sasuke. Dengan seribu tetesan air mata dan sajuta tampang kucing yang habis terlempar ke got, akhirnya Sasuke mau.

.

.

Saat ini mereka sedang di ruang _make over_. Kyuubi dan Itachi hanya duduk di bangku yang telah disediakan dengan tenang sembari berbincang-bincang kecil. Naruto menatap orang yang saat ini mendandaninya dengan seram, "Ih! Ke-kenapa daritadi kau senyum-senyum sih. Itu juga, kenapa matamu dimirip-miripin sama ular? Kau menakutkan sekali. Kau … curiga … salah satu aktor film laga yang di Indosiar itu, ya?" ucap Naruto tidak tahu diri. Sang _make over_ yang notabene seorang pria dengan rambut panjang, kulit putih pucat, dan mata kuning seperti ular—Orochimaru—hanya meneguk liur dengan miris. Semua perlengkapan _make up_ miliknya terjatuh dengan anggun dan dia segera berlari ke pojokan dengan menuliskan tangannya di lantai. Tampak disana tertulis "Naruto Namikaze mati"

Dia menatap asistennya dengan tampang kesal, "Saori, urus sisanya." Ucapnya pada seorang pria dengan rambut merah dan muka yang imut. Mata _hazel _orang itu menatap Orochimaru dengan kesal.

"Namaku Sasori … bukan Saori. Dasar pria jadi-jadian." Ucap Sasori kesal sembari memunguti alat-alat yang jatuh tadi. Lalu dia kembali mengurusi _make up_ Naruto.

Orochimaru beralih ke Sasuke, "Sini biar aku—"

"Tidak usah, terima kasih. Aku sudah tampan." Ucap Sasuke memotong pembicaraan Orochimaru—keringat dingin mengalir deras dari pelipis Sasuke. Orochimaru kembali berlari ke pojokan dan menambahkan sebuah ukiran bertuliskan, "Sasuke Uchiha juga mati" tepat di bawah nama Naruto.

Itachi dan Kyuubi hanya cekikikan melihat tingkah kedua orang tersbut. Kyuubi memukul-mukul kursinya sembari menahan tawanya—takut jika Orochimaru akan mengukir namanya dia bawah nama Sasuke.

**Get The Biggest Fire!**

**Ruang pemotretan.**

Naruto dan Sasuke tampak bergaya-gaya di depan kamera dengan sangat baik. Namun tiba-tiba Naruto berteriak, "Teme! Gayamu yang keren dong! Dari tadi cuma miring-miring sembari menatap ke kamera. Kamu jadi mirip orang lagi encok." Ucapnya sembari menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke. Sang fotografer yang memakai kaca mata bulat besar bernama Kabuto hanya dapat memandang kedua orang tersebut dengan bingung.

"Shika … tolong foto mereka sebentar. Aku ingin mengambil lensa baru." Ucap Kabuto sembari memandang seorang pria dengan tampang mengantuk dan rambut yang dikuncir ke atas seperti nanas.

"Ck! Suruh foto sendiri saja. Kan mereka punya tangan. Kalau tidak dimanfaatkan, tangannya kasih orang saja." Ucap Shika santai sembari menguap lebar. Naruto dan Sasuke tampak cengo menatap Shika.

"Kyuu-_nii_ … kuserahkan kedua tanganku padamu. Kumohon jaga mereka dengan baik. Jangan lupa memandikannya setiap hari." Ucap Naruto gila dan mendramatisir sembari menjulurkan kedua tangannya. Kyuubi menatap Naruto _horror _sembari mengelus-elus dadanya yang sudah rata.

"Tanganku terlalu bagus jika diserahkan ke Itachi." Ucap Sasuke tambah tidak jelas. Itachi sudah pundung di pojokan sembari menghapus nama yang ditulis Orochimaru tadi.

Sang fotografer hanya menghela napas lelah. "Baiklah, sampai sini saja. Kalian harus kembali ke ruang latihan." Ucapnya sembari menahan tubuhnya yang sedari tadi ingin tergelundung ke belakang mendengar percakapan calon penyanyi gila di hadapannya.

.

.

Saat ini Naruto dan Sasuke sudah ada di ruangan latihan dengan memegang masing-masing kertas. Kisame memberi tanda untuk mulai bernyanyi. Namun dia tiba-tiba terjatuh ke belakang saat mendengar Naruto berteriak, "_Uzumaki Naruto des, oh enka kitte kure ttebayo_. Nyeee nyaaa ha ha ha turututuruut."

Sasuke menatap Naruto bingung, "Hoi hoi! Itu lirik yang mana? Disini tidak ada seperti itu." ucapnya bingung sembari mengguncang-guncang kertasnya.

"Sudah Teme, terus saja bernyayi … _Akai abazure nante yuu na yo ore mo annta mo hazu hazu_ …" Naruto terus melanjutkan liriknya. Tanpa memperdulikan Sasuke yang menatapnya bingung, tiba-tiba Naruto berhenti bernyanyi.

"_Hitori namida dake_ … _Naruto Naruto hokage ni Naruto_ …" Sasuke ikut bernyanyi sembari memperhatikan lirik yang tertulis disana. Tetapi, sayang sekali … suaranya begitu …

"Temeee! Suaramu jelek sekali. Daritadi kau sumbang terus. Ish! Jeleknya suaramu, Teme!" ucap Naruto memotong lirik Sasuke. Sasuke menatap Naruto yang sedang terduduk sembari menutup kedua telinganya. Mereka berdua terdiam dan saling pandang. Dengan menghela napas lelah, mereka meninggalkan ruangan tersebut setelah sang pelatih vokal menyuruhnya untuk kembali besok.

.

.

Saat ini mereka sudah di dalam mobil. Dengan Sasuke dan Naruto duduk termenung dengan Kyuubi dan Itachi sedang tertawa nista. "DIAM!" bentak Sasuke dan Naruto serentak. Kyuubi dan Itachi langsung diam dan kembali menahan tawanya. Ya, sepertinya latihan mereka tidak terlalu lancar.

**Get The Biggest Fire!**

**Setelah beberapa hari berlalu.**

Itachi memandang kesal pada kemacetan di depannya. Hari ini adalah hari perekaman resmi Naruto dan Sasuke. "Sasuke, coba kau membantu nenek itu menyebrang supaya tidak macet." Ucap Itachi. Ya, yang menyebabkan kemacetan adalah seorang nenek yang berjalan di tengah jalan sembari terbungkuk-bungkuk. Sasuke memandang Itachi dengan bingung.

"Kenapa harus aku, kan ada yang lain." Ucapnya kesal sembari memperhatikan nenek tersebut. Jalannya tak bergerak sedikitpun. Itachi memandangnya dengan tatapan ingat-tomat-Sasuke-ingat-tomat! Sasuke hanya mendengus sebal sembari keluar dari mobil.

Sasuke menuntun nenek-nenek tersebut sampai ke ujung jalan. Semua orang yang ada disitu menghela napas lega dan menatap Sasuke dengan kagum. Sasuke hanya mencoba memasang wajah setampan mungkin. Namun tiba-tiba orang disana hening seketika. Sasuke menatap _horror _nenek di hadapannya yang ingin mencatoknya dengan tongkat batu miliknya. "Kenapa kau kasih nenek sebrang, hah? Nenek mau ambil cincin pemberian pacar nenek yang tadi jatuh di tengah jalan itu!" ucap nenek tersebut marah-marah sembari menunjuk jalan tempatnya tadi berdiam diri.

Sasuke menutup mukanya dengan telapak tangannya. Dia mengutuk Itachi yang tadi menyuruhnya menyebrangkan nenek-nenek tersebut. Itachi hanya menutup kaca mobilnya secara perlahan. Sasuke memplototi Itachi dengan geram, "Cepat balikin nenek kesana!" teriak nenek tersebut pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menatap nenek tersebut dengan malas dan mengantarkannya lagi ke tangah jalan. Kesal dengan si nenek, Sasuke langsung pergi meninggalkan nenek tersebut dan masuk ke mobil. "Dasar bocah kurang ajar. Habis ngantar tidak balikin nenek. Awas kau ya!" ucap nenek tersebut kesal sembari mengacungkan tongkatnya ke arah Sasuke.

.

.

Setelah lolos dari kemacetan, mereka kini sudah berada di dalam ruang rekaman dengan napas yang ngos-ngosan. Sasuke tak memperdulikan ketiga orang lainnya yang saat ini menatapnya sembari tertawa-tawa tidak jelas. "Teme, kalau kali ini suaramu sumbang lagi. Kau akan sial terus." Dan kembali Sasuke merasakan ada angin yang menyelimutinya. Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Ya silahkan, kita akan membuat rekaman video sekarang." Ucap sang produser sembari mempersilahkan Naruto dan Sasuke. Mereka berdiri bersebelahan—sudah rapi dan tampan-tampan. "Oke, _rolling_ and … _take_!" ucap produser tersebut. Kakashi memperhatikannya dari depan. Dan mereka mulai bernyanyi bersamaan.

"_Akai abazure nante yuu na yo ore mo annta mo haz—ih! _Teme suaramu kenapa sumbang lagi. Dasar tidak ada bakat!" ucap Naruto kesal sembari menjitak kepala Sasuke pelan. Sang produser dan sutradara menatap mereka dengan_ horror._

"_CUT_! _CUT_! Haduuh, jangan berkelahi pas lagi _take_ gambar." Ucap mereka sembari menatap kedua penyanyi gila tersebut dengan pusing. "Ok, kita mulai lagi, _take_ and … _now_!"

"_Akai abazure nante yuu na yo ore mo annta mo hazu hazu._"

"Naruto, nadamu terlalu cepat!"

"_Akai abazure nante yuu na yo ore mo annta mo hazu hazu_, bagaimana Teme? Sudah pelan?"

"Lebih baik … _Naruto Naruto hokage ni Naruto_."

"Salah, Teme! Seharusnya _Hitori namida dake_ dulu baru itu. _Hikatsuri fumeno akari ga nishimuu. Gakuya wo tabishite bou_." Ucap Naruto sembari melanjutkan liriknya sembarangan.

"Oh iya, aku lupa … _kimi wo motto me byakuya baka_." Lanjut Sasuke tak memperdulikan musik yang sudah tidak nyambung dengan liriknya.

"Ih Sasuke, nadamu tidak pas dengan musiknya. _Ore no karubi_ … _Ore wa ore, omae omae wa nanda tteba_yo."

"Berisik! Urus sendiri di—"

"_CUUUUUUUTTTTTT_!_ CUT_! _CUT_!_ CUUUUUTTT_! KALIAN INI MAU NYANYI ATAU NGELAWAK?" teriak sang sutradara prustasi.

"Ya, nyanyilah!" jawab Sasuke dan Naruto tanpa dosa. Kakashi sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa di bawah sana. Itachi dan Kyuubi sudah berubah menjadi batu. Naruto dan Sasuke hanya memandang mereka dengan tatapan tanpa dosa.

Seluruh _crew_ yang ada di sana sesegera mungkin mendayung perahunya meninggalkan ruangan bak tsunami tersebut. Ya, begitu terus-terusan terjadi sampai sang sutradara berteriak '_CUT_' lebih dari seribu kali. Tenggorokannya sudah terbang kemana-mana. Ya, sepertinya rekaman ini tidak akan berjalan dengan baik. Penyanyi muda yang membunuh para sutradara dan _crew_-nya. Sepertinya uang yang Kyuubi impikan harus terbang dulu mencari orang yang lebih pantas.

**TAMAT**

Ha—ah, cerita ini benar-benar aneh. Oh ya, nada dering Naruto itu lagunya **Shota Shimizu** judulnya **Kimi ga Suki**. Sedangkan lagu yang dinyanyikan mereka adalah lagunya **Takeuchi Junko** yaitu **seiyuu** si Naruto sendiri, judulnya **Oh Enka!** Lagu itu benar-benar aneh dan kocak banget. Ha—ah akhirnya selesai juga fic collab bareng si UchiKaze No SasuNaru ini. Ha—ah, maaf jika ada kesalahan, karena aku (S. Oyabun) mengetik fic ini sembari berkompromi dengan si UchiKaze No SasuNaru melalui sms doang hahaha. Ini fic collab pertama untukku, tetapi saya tidak tahu kalau dengan UchiKaze sendiri hahaha. Bocah itu benar-benar otaknya kemana-mana *Digigit Kaze Boya*

**Saa, Mind to Review our fic, Minna-san?**


End file.
